Canada
Canada Canada is een land in het noorden van Noord-Amerika. In het zuiden wordt het door de Verenigde Staten begrensd en in het oosten door de Atlantische Oceaan. De westelijke grens wordt gevormd door de Amerikaanse staat Alaska en de Grote Oceaan, en in het noorden ligt de Noordelijke IJszee. De hoofdstad van Canada is Ottawa en de grootste steden zijn Toronto, Montreal, Vancouver en Calgary. Canada is met een oppervlakte van 9.984.670 km² op Rusland na het grootste land ter wereld. Canada is a country in northern North America. In the south it is bordered by the United States and in the east by the Atlantic Ocean. The western boundary is formed by the US state of Alaska and the Pacific Ocean, and to the north lies the Arctic Ocean. The capital of Canada is Ottawa and the largest cities are Toronto, Montreal, Vancouver and Calgary. Canada is, with an area of 9,984,670 km², after Russia, the second-largest country in the world. De naam Canada is afgeleid van het indiaanse woord kanata, wat nederzetting betekent. Het land werd al duizenden jaren bewoond door indianen en inuit voordat het vanaf de 15e en 16e eeuw door de Europeanen, met name Fransen en Engelsen, werd verkend en gekoloniseerd. Frankrijk raakte in 1763 zijn kolonie Nieuw-Frankrijk kwijt aan de Engelsen. In 1867 vormden vier Engelse koloniën de Canadese Confederatie. Met het Statuut van Westminster in 1931 kreeg Canada meer autonomie binnen het Britse Rijk en pas in 1982 werd het land door de Canada Act ook formeel geheel onafhankelijk van het Verenigd Koninkrijk. The name Canada is derived from the Indian word Kanata, which means settlement. The country was inhabited for thousands of years by Indians and Inuit before it was explored and colonized by the Europeans, especially the French and the English, from the 15th and 16th centuries. France lost in 1763 its colony of New France to the English. In 1867 four British colonies formed the Canadian Confederation. With the Statute of Westminster in 1931, Canada got more autonomy within the British Empire, and not until 1982 did the country, by the Canada Act, formally become fully independent from the UK. Canada is een federale staat met 10 provincies en 3 territoria en een parlementaire constitutionele monarchie (een Commonwealth realm). Het staatshoofd van Canada is koningin Elizabeth II, die in Canada wordt vertegenwoordigd door de gouverneur-generaal terwijl het hoofd van de regering de minister-president is. Het is een tweetalig land waar zowel Engels als Frans een officiële status hebben. Canada is lid van het Gemenebest van Naties, APEC, OSA, de VN, de G8, de Francophonie en de NAVO. Canada is a federal state with 10 provinces and 3 territories, and a parliamentary constitutional monarchy (a Commonwealth realm). The head of state of Canada is Queen Elizabeth II, represented in Canada by the Governor General and the head of the government, the Prime Minister. It is a bilingual country where both English and French have an official status. Canada is a member of the Commonwealth of Nations, APEC, OSA, the UN, the G8, the Francophonie and NATO. Geschiedenis Canada werd aanvankelijk door de Fransen verkend en gekoloniseerd. Na de Franse en Indiaanse Oorlog kwam het gebied in 1763 geheel in Britse handen. Tijdens de Oorlog van 1812 tussen Engeland en de Verenigde Staten werden op Canadese bodem enkele belangrijke veldslagen geleverd. History Canada was first explored by the French and colonized. After the French and Indian War, the area came in 1763 entirely into British hands. During the War of 1812 between Britain and the United States, some important battles were fought on Canadian soil. Canada, in zijn huidige vorm, ontstond op 1 juli 1867 toen Boven-Canada (Ontario) en Beneden-Canada (Quebec) werden verenigd in de Dominion of Canada met John Macdonald als eerste minister president. Totdat in 1931 het Statuut van Westminster werd aangenomen door het Britse Parlement had Canada slechts beperkte zelfstandigheid. Zo werd Canada automatisch bij de Eerste Wereldoorlog betrokken toen het Verenigd Koninkrijk met Duitsland in oorlog raakte. Pas in 1982 verdween met de aanname van de Canada Act het laatste restje Britse controle over het land. Canada leverde belangrijke bijdragen aan geallieerde zijde in zowel de Eerste als de Tweede Wereldoorlog. In de naoorlogse periode wisselden periodes van Liberale en Conservatieve regeringen elkaar af. Canada heeft een hechte economische band met het buurland de Verenigde Staten hoewel het politiek soms sterk van mening verschilt met de VS, met name onder Liberale regeringen. Canada, in its current form, was formed on July 1, 1867 when Upper Canada (Ontario) and Lower Canada (Quebec) were united in the Dominion of Canada with John Macdonald as prime minister. Until the Statute of Westminster was passed in 1931 by the British Parliament, Canada had only limited independence. Thus, Canada became automatically involved in the First World War when the United Kingdom declared war on Germany. Only in 1982 with the passage of the Canada Act, the last remnants of British control of the country disappeared. Canada made important contributions to the Allied side in both the First and the Second World War. In the postwar period, Liberal and Conservative governments alternated with each other. Canada has close economic ties with the neighboring United States although the politics sometimes strongly disagrees with the US, particularly under Liberal governments. Na 13 jaar Liberaal bewind, en enige schandalen die minister president Paul Martins regering in verlegenheid brachten, werd bij verkiezingen in 2006 het kabinet onder leiding van de Conservatieve minister-president Stephen Harper in het zadel geholpen. Canada levert sinds de aanslagen op 11 september 2001 een belangrijke bijdrage aan de NAVO-missie in Afghanistan. After 13 years of Liberal rule, and some scandals that Prime Minister Paul Martin’s government brought embarrassment, the elections in 2006, brought a government led by Conservative Prime Minister Stephen Harper into power. Canada provided, since the attacks on September 11, 2001, a significant contribution to the NATO mission in Afghanistan. Geografie Canada is het op één na grootste land ter wereld in oppervlakte, na de Russische Federatie. Het is ongeveer 6500 km van oost naar west en 4600 km in noord-zuid richting van Amerikaanse grens tot ver boven de poolcirkel. Canada claimt een gebied rond de pool dat loopt van 60° W tot 141° W en beschouwt de zeestraten die door de Arctische Archipel lopen en de Noordwestelijke Doorvaart vormen als Canadese territoriale wateren. Deze claim wordt internationaal echter niet erkend. De meest noordelijke, bewoonde, plaats in Canada (en de wereld) is Alert op het eiland Ellesmere. De zuidelijkste stad van Canada, Windsor ligt op dezelfde breedtegraad als Barcelona in Spanje. Het grootste deel van het land wordt geologisch gerekend tot het Canadees Schild en kent vele duizenden meren. Het gebied ligt rond de Hudsonbaai heen. In het zuiden van Ontario vindt men de Grote Meren aan de grens met de Verenigde Staten. Geography Canada is the second largest country in the world in area, after the Russian Federation. It is about 6500 km from east to west, and 4600 km in the north-south direction from the US border to far above the Arctic Circle. Canada claims to an area around the pole which runs from 60° W to 141° W, and regards the sea lanes that run through the Arctic Archipelago and form the Northwest Passage as Canadian territorial waters. This claim is not recognized internationally. The most northernmost inhabited place in Canada (and the world) Alert on Ellesmere Island. The southernmost city in Canada, Windsor is on the same latitude as Barcelona in Spain. The main part of the country is geologically considered part of the Canadian Shield, and has many thousands of lakes. The area lies around Hudson Bay. In southern Ontario one finds the Great Lakes on the border with the United States. In het midden van Canada bevinden zich uitgestrekte prairies, met name in de provincies Manitoba, Saskatchewan en een deel van Alberta. Ten westen hiervan liggen de Rocky Mountains. In het noorden vindt men immense, bijna geheel onbewoonde, arctische landschappen en de Canadese Arctische Eilanden. In het oosten van het land tenslotte vindt men onder andere de Maritime Provinces en het eiland Newfoundland. De Fundybaai tussen New Brunswick en Nova Scotia kent het grootste verschil tussen eb en vloed in de wereld. In the middle of Canada there are vast prairies, particularly in the provinces of Manitoba and Saskatchewan, and a part of Alberta. To the west lie the Rocky Mountains. To the north is found immense, almost uninhabited, arctic landscapes and the Canadian Arctic Archipelago. Finally, in the east of the country one finds among other things, the Maritime Provinces and the island of Newfoundland. The Bay of Fundy between New Brunswick and Nova Scotia has the largest difference between high and low tide in the world. Klimaat Grote delen van Canada hebben zeer koude winters met temperaturen die in het noorden en op de prairies regelmatig onder de -40° Celsius duiken. Een uitzondering zijn de kustgebieden in Brits-Columbia waar milde en regenachtige winters voorkomen. Climate Large parts of Canada have very cold winters with temperatures in the north and on the prairies regularly plunging below -40 ° Celsius. One exception is the coastal areas in British Columbia where mild and rainy winters occur. Zomers kunnen in grote delen van Canada, vooral het zuiden, opvallend warm zijn en vaak vochtig. De gemiddeld warmste steden in Canada zijn Vancouver, Victoria en Windsor, de meest zuidelijk gelegen stad. Een klein woestijngebied bevindt zich in de wijnstreek Okanagan, in het zuiden van Brits-Columbia. Een deel van zuidelijk Alberta dat in de schaduw van de Rocky Mountains ligt kent een semi-aride, oftewel vrij droog, klimaat. Hier komen onder meer Badlands voor. Het uiterste zuiden van Ontario is een uitloper van de zogenaamde Tornado alley vanuit de Verenigde Staten, een gebied waar vaak tornado’s voorkomen. Summers can be, in many parts of Canada, especially the south, remarkably warm and often humid. The average warmest cities in Canada are Vancouver, Victoria and Windsor, the southernmost city. A small desert area is located in the Okanagan wine region, in southern British Columbia. Part of southern Alberta that lies in the shadow of the Rocky Mountains has a semi-arid, or rather dry climate. The Badlands, amongst others, appear here. The extreme south of Ontario is an offshoot of the so-called tornado alley from the United States, an area where tornadoes often occur. Natuur Omdat het land dunbevolkt is zijn er veel natuurlijke gebieden relatief onaangetast door menselijk ingrijpen. Het land kent vele beschermde Provinciale en Nationale Parken. Het Canadian Botanical Conservation Network (CBCN) is een netwerk dat zich in Canada bezighoudt met het behoud van zeldzame en bedreigde inheemse plantensoorten, wilde habitats en ecosystemen. Nature Because the country is sparsely populated, there are many natural areas relatively untouched by human intervention. The country has many protected Provincial and National Parks. The Canadian Botanical Conservation Network (CBCN) is a network that in Canada deals with the conservation of rare and endangered native plant species, natural habitats and ecosystems. Provincies Canada is onderverdeeld in 10 provincies (provinces) en 3 territoria (territories). Een provincie oefent, in tegenstelling tot de territoria, haar eigen soevereiniteit uit in een grondwettelijk kader. Zo hebben provincies een eigen parlement, een premier en een luitenant-gouverneur die de kroon in de provincie vertegenwoordigt onafhankelijk van de gouverneur-generaal van Canada. Territoria daarentegen oefenen hun macht uit op basis van door het Federale Parlement aangenomen wetten. Zo stippelt de Yukon Act het staatsbestel van het gelijknamige territorium uit. In de laatste decennia van de 20e eeuw en het begin van de 21e eeuw hebben de territoria meer machten overgenomen van de federale regering. Anders dan bij de provincies kan de federale overheid via een parlementair aangenomen wet ook het bestel van de territoria veranderen of intrekken hoewel dit in de praktijk niet waarschijnlijk is. Provinces Canada is divided into 10 provinces and 3 territories. Provincial authorities exercise, in contrast to the territories, their own sovereignty within a constitutional framework. Thus the provinces have their own parliament, a premier, and a Lieutenant-Governor representing the Crown in the province, independent from the Governor General of Canada. Territories on the other hand exert their power on the basis of Federal Parliament passed laws. For example, the Yukon Act formulates the political organization of the that territory. In the last decades of the 20th century and the early 21st century, the territories have acquired more powers from the federal government. Unlike the provinces, the federal government can, through the adoption of a parliamentary law, also change the system of the territories or revoke it, although in practice this is not likely. De tien provincies kunnen in een aantal regio’s worden onderverdeeld. New Brunswick, Nova Scotia en Prince Edward Island worden tot de Maritime Provinces (maritieme provincies) gerekend, terwijl ze samen met Newfoundland en Labrador de Atlantische Provincies worden genoemd. Ten westen hiervan liggen Quebec en Ontario. Ten westen van Ontario liggen de westelijke provincies te weten de drie Prairie Provinces (prairieprovincies) Manitoba, Saskatchewan en Alberta alsmede British Columbia. De territoria zijn de Northwest Territories, Nunavut en Yukon. The ten provinces can be divided into a number of regions. New Brunswick, Nova Scotia and Prince Edward Island are the Maritime Provinces, while together they form the Atlantic Provinces with Newfoundland and Labrador. To the west lie Quebec and Ontario. West of Ontario lie the western provinces, known as the three Prairie Provinces Manitoba, Saskatchewan and Alberta, as well as British Columbia. The territories are the Northwest Territories, Nunavut and Yukon. Steden Canada is een vrij geürbaniseerd land. In de prairieprovincies bijvoorbeeld woont een groot percentage van de bevolking in slechts een paar steden. De hoofdstad van Canada is Ottawa terwijl de grootste steden Toronto en Montreal zijn. Enkele andere steden zijn: Quebec Vancouver Calgary Edmonton Winnipeg Halifax St. John’s Regina Saskatoon Cities Canada is a fairly urbanized country. In the prairie provinces, for example, a large percentage of the population lives in just a few cities. The capital of Canada is Ottawa, while the largest cities are Toronto and Montreal. Some other cities are: Quebec Vancouver Calgary Edmonton Winnipeg Halifax St. John’s Regina Saskatoon Demografie Bevolkingssamenstelling De meeste van de 34.834.841 (2014) inwoners van Canada wonen in een strook van 200 kilometer langs de grens met de Verenigde Staten. Deze grens volgt voor een groot deel de 49e breedtegraad en is de langste onverdedigde grens tussen twee landen. De noordelijke delen van de provincies, honderden kilometers verder naar het noorden, zijn dan ook schaars bevolkt. Nog schaarser bevolkt zijn de noordelijk van de provincies gelegen territoria. Demography Demographics Most of 34,834,841 (2014) Canadian residents live in an 200 km wide area along the border with the United States. The boundary follows largely the 49th parallel and is the longest undefended border between two countries. The northern parts of the provinces, hundreds of kilometers further north, are also sparsely populated. Even more scarcely populated are the northern regions of the provinces. De inwoners van Canada noemt men Canadezen. De oorspronkelijke bevolking bestaat uit Inuit en indianen. De eerste grote groepen immigranten uit Europa waren Engelstaligen alsmede Franstaligen. De laatsten vormen in de provincie Quebec de meerderheid en daar is Frans de (enige) officiële taal. The people of Canada are called Canadians. The original population consists of Inuit and Indians. The first large groups of immigrants from Europe were English speakers and French speakers. The latter are in the majority, and in the province of Quebec, French is the (only) official language. Canada is altijd een immigratieland geweest en er zijn dan ook mensen vanuit de hele wereld te vinden. In het westen zijn veel Oekraïners neergestreken. Op vele plaatsen zijn ook Nederlandstalige immigranten te vinden, die er vooral in de jaren van na de Tweede Wereldoorlog naar toe zijn gegaan. Ook uit Azië zijn velen naar Canada getrokken, vooral naar de westkust waar veel Canadezen van Chinese origine wonen. In de jaren 80 en ’90 zijn veel Chinezen vanuit Hongkong naar Vancouver gemigreerd. In Quebec zijn gemeenschappen uit Haïti en Franstalig Afrika. Canada has always been a country of immigration and people from around the world can be found. In the west, many Ukrainians settled. In many places Dutch immigrants can also be found, who arrived especially in the years after the Second World War. Also many from Asia have been attracted to Canada, particularly on the west coast where many Canadians of Chinese origin live. In the 80s and 90s, many Chinese migrated from Hong Kong to Vancouver. In Quebec are communities from Haiti and Francophone Africa. Taal Canada is officieel tweetalig, hoewel daar buiten de federale overheid om niet zo veel van te merken is. De Québécois spreken een voortzetting van het Frans, een patois van de 17e en 18e eeuw. In tegenstelling tot wat met het Afrikaans gebeurd is, hebben zij vastgehouden aan dezelfde standaardtaal als andere Franstalige gebieden zoals Frankrijk, westelijk Zwitserland of Wallonië. Sinds de jaren zestig heeft zich een scherpe politieke scheiding ontwikkeld tussen het Franstalige Quebec en de Engelstalige provincies, zelfs in die mate dat menigeen in Quebec onafhankelijk wilde worden van Canada. Er werden een tweetal referenda gehouden waarin de onafhankelijkheid van Quebec maar nipt werd afgewezen. In een aantal Engelstalige provincies, zoals Ontario en Manitoba, komen significante Franstalige gemeenschappen voor en New Brunswick is de enige officieel tweetalige provincie met ongeveer een derde van de bevolking die Franstalig is. In Newfoundland werd in Franse vissersdorpen Frans gesproken. Er worden pogingen ondernomen de positie van het Frans in Newfoundland te verbeteren, onder andere door onderwijs in het Frans te geven. Language Canada is officially bilingual, although outside the federal government, there is not so much to notice. The Québécois speak a continuation of French, a patois of the 17th and 18th centuries. Unlike what happened with the Africans, they have held to the same standard as other French-speaking areas such as France, western Switzerland or Wallonia. Since the sixties, a sharp political division has developed between French-speaking Quebec and the English-speaking provinces, even to the extent that many people in Quebec wanted to be independent from Canada. Two referendums were held in which the independence of Quebec was narrowly rejected. In some English-speaking provinces, such as Ontario and Manitoba, there are significant Francophone communities, and New Brunswick is the only officially bilingual province with about a third of the population French-speaking. In Newfoundland, French was spoken in French fishing villages. There are attempts to improve the position of French in Newfoundland, including by providing education in French. Naast het Frans en Engels zijn er in Canada 11 zogenaamde Indiaanse- en Inuittalen bestaande uit meer dan 65 verschillende dialecten. Hiervan hebben alleen het Cree, Inuktitut en Ojibwe een populatie van sprekers die de taal vloeiend spreken om deze op termijn te behouden. Diverse inheemse talen hebben een officiële status in de Northwest Territories. Inuktitut is de belangrijkste taal in Nunavut en is één van de drie officiële talen in het gebied. In addition to French and English in Canada, there are 11 so-called Indiaanse- and Inuit languages consisting of more than 65 different dialects. Of these, only in Cree, Inuktitut and Ojibwe is there a population of speakers who speak the language fluently in order to maintain it in the future. Several aboriginal languages have official status in the Northwest Territories. Inuktitut is the main language in Nunavut and is one of the three official languages in the region. Politiek Canada is een constitutioneel koninkrijk en een federale parlementaire democratie. Het politieke systeem van Canada is gebaseerd op het Britse Westminster-model met Amerikaanse invloeden. Op 1 juli 1867 trad de British North America Act of 1867 (in principe Canada’s grondwet) in werking die de Dominion of Canada oprichtte. Canada’s eerste minister-president werd Sir John Alexander Macdonald. Hoewel Canada nominaal zelfstandig was, had het Britse parlement nog steeds grote invloed op Canadese aangelegenheden. Zo moesten bijvoorbeeld wijzigingen in de Canadese grondwet door Londen goedgekeurd worden. Ook was Groot Brittannië tot 1931 in belangrijke mate verantwoordelijk voor het buitenlandse beleid van Canada. Politics Canada is a constitutional monarchy and a federal parliamentary democracy. The political system of Canada is based on the British Westminster model with American influences. On July 1, 1867, the British North America Act of 1867 (basically Canada’s Constitution) came into force which established the Dominion of Canada. Canada’s first prime minister was Sir John Alexander Macdonald. Although Canada was nominally independent, the British Parliament still had great influence on Canadian affairs. Thus, for example, changes had to be approved to the Canadian Constitution through London. Also Great Britain, until 1931, was largely responsible for the Canada’s foreign policy. Al sinds 1931 werden alle Britse dominions echter gelijkgesteld met het Verenigd Koninkrijk en kregen ze volledige soevereiniteit gelijkwaardig aan alle andere landen. Het werden Commonwealth realms. De volledige titel van de Canadese Koning(in) is tegenwoordig: Hare Majesteit, Elizabeth de Tweede, door de Genade van God, van het Verenigd Koninkrijk, Canada en Haar andere Gebieden en Territoria, Koningin, Hoofd van het Gemenebest, Verdediger van het Geloof. De titel Verdediger van het Geloof is puur ceremonieel, Canada heeft immers geen (Anglicaanse) staatskerk. Om aan de grondwet te voldoen, is de Koning staatshoofd, maar heeft zelf geen uitvoerende macht. De koning is de enige die een adellijke titel voert. De Gouverneur-Generaal van Canada en de Luitenant-Gouverneurs voeren de taken van de monarch uit. De Canadezen dragen financieel niet bij aan hun Koningshuis. Alleen als ze taken verrichten voor Canada ontvangen ze een kleine financiële bijdrage. However, since 1931 all British Dominions were equated with the United Kingdom and given full sovereignty equivalency to all other countries. It became Commonwealth of Nations. The full title of the Canadian king (or queen) is now: Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom, Canada and Her other Regions and Territories, Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith . The title Defender of the Faith is purely ceremonial, Canada has, after all, no Anglican state church. To comply with the constitution, the king is head of state, but has no executive power. The king is the only one that carries a noble title. The Governor General of Canada and the Lieutenant Governors perform the duties of the monarch. Canadians do not contribute financially to their Royals. Only if they perform tasks for Canada, do they receive a small financial subsidy. Pas in 1982 verkreeg Canada volledige onafhankelijkheid via de aanname door het Britse parlement van de Canada Act of 1982. Hiervoor behield het parlement in Londen de laatste zeggenschap over elke grondwetswijziging in Canada. Een belangrijke wijziging van Canada’s grondwet in 1982 was tevens de toevoeging van de Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedoms, een document dat rechten en vrijheden verankerde. Het staatshoofd is koningin Elizabeth II, met de titel Koningin van Canada. Zij wordt vertegenwoordigd door de gouverneur-generaal van Canada, die door de Kroon wordt aangesteld op advies van de Canadese minister-president. In iedere provincie en territorium van Canada wordt de Kroon vertegenwoordigd door een luitenant-gouverneur. Het land is lid van het Gemenebest van Naties en werd door het Britse parlement op 1 juli 1867 gevormd. In 1866 werd besloten om van Brits-Noord-Amerika een zogenaamde zelfstandige, zelfregerende kolonie (Dominion) te maken. In de regelingen werd het komende land ook wel Kingdom of Canada (Koninkrijk Canada) genoemd. Het volkslied van Canada is O Canada. Het koninklijk volkslied heet God Save the Queen. Only in 1982 did Canada gain full independence through the adoption in the British Parliament of the Canada Act of 1982. For this, the parliament in London retained the final say on any constitutional change in Canada. A significant change in Canada’s Constitution in 1982 was also the addition of the Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedoms, a document that guaranteed rights and freedoms. The head of state is Queen Elizabeth II, with the title of Queen of Canada. She is represented by the Governor General of Canada, appointed by the Crown on the advice of the Canadian Prime Minister. The Crown is represented in each province and territory of Canada by a lieutenant-governor. The country is a member of the Commonwealth of Nations and was formed by the British Parliament on July 1, 1867. In 1866 it was decided to create from British North America a so-called independent, self-governing colony (Dominion). In the regulations, the new country was named the Kingdom of Canada. The national anthem of Canada is O Canada. The royal anthem is called God Save the Queen. Parlementair systeem Het parlement van Canada bestaat uit een Lagerhuis, het Huis van Afgevaardigden (House of Commons) en een Senaat (Senate). Deze Senaat bestaat, in tegenstelling tot het Hogerhuis in het Verenigd Koninkrijk, niet uit Lords aangezien Canada geen adellijke titels kent. Gekozen werd voor een model naar Amerikaans voorbeeld hoewel senatoren niet direct door het volk worden gekozen maar door de minister president worden voorgedragen en vervolgens door de gouverneur-generaal benoemd. Doordat de Senaat hierdoor vaak bevolkt wordt door politieke vrienden van de minister-president is er veel verzet tegen dit systeem en worden er regelmatig voorstellen gedaan om de Senaatsleden wel door het volk te laten kiezen. Parliamentary System The Parliament of Canada consists of a lower house, the House of Commons, and a Senate. The Senate, as opposed to the House of Lords in the United Kingdom, does not consist of Lords since Canada has no nobility titles. A model after the American example was chosen; however, senators are not directly elected by the people but are nominated by the Prime Minister and then appointed by the Governor General. Because the Senate often became populated by political allies of the prime minister, there is much opposition to this system, and proposals are regularly made for the Senate members to be chosen by the people. Leden van het Lagerhuis worden gekozen via een districtenstelsel met één parlementslid per district (Riding). De kandidaat per district die de meeste stemmen krijgt bij federale verkiezingen wordt lid van het Lagerhuis (Member of Parliament). Members of the House of Commons are elected by a constituency system with one MP per district (Riding). The candidate per district who gets the most votes in federal elections is a member of the House of Commons (Member of Parliament). Na de verkiezingen van 2011 is de zetelverdeling (totaal 308 zetels) in het Huis van Afgevaardigden als volgt (Zetelverdeling van na de verkiezingen van 2008 tussen haakjes): Conservatieven : 167 (143) New Democratic Party : 102 (37) Liberalen : 34 (77) Bloc Québécois : 4 (49) Green (milieu / Groenen) : 1 (0) Anders/partijloos : 0 After the elections of 2011, the allocation (total 308 seats) in the House of Representatives is as follows (Allocation of seats after the elections of 2008 in parentheses): Conservatives: 167 (143) New Democratic Party: 102 (37) Liberals: 34 (77) Bloc Québécois: 4 (49) Green (environment / Greens): 1 (0) Other/independent: 0 De partij met een meerderheid van stemmen vormt de regering bestaande uit een minister-president en diverse ministers die tevens lid zijn van het parlement. Samen vormen zij het kabinet. Indien er geen partij is met een meerderheid, zoals na de verkiezingen van 2008 het geval was, vormt in de regel de grootste partij een minderheidsregering. Vaak regeert deze met steun van één of meer andere partijen zonder een formele coalitie te vormen. In de regel zitten minderheidskabinetten niet meer dan één à twee jaar. The party with a majority forms the government consisting of a prime minister and several ministers who are also Members of Parliament. Together they form the cabinet. If no party has a majority, as was the case after the 2008 elections, as a rule, the largest party forms a minority government. Often it governs with the support of one or more other parties without a formal coalition. As a rule, minority cabinets sit no more than one or two years. De huidige regering wordt sinds februari 2006 gevormd door de Conservatieven onder leiding van minister-president Stephen Harper. Sinds 2011 hebben zij tevens de absolute meerderheid in het parlement. The current government was formed in February 2006 by the Conservatives under the leadership of Prime Minister Stephen Harper. Since 2011, they also have the absolute majority in Parliament. Een parlement heeft een mandaat van vijf jaar maar de minister-president kan eerder verkiezingen uitschrijven. Ook worden er eerder verkiezingen gehouden als de regering het vertrouwen van het parlement verliest. Dit gebeurt meestal tijdens minderheidskabinetten wanneer de regering een gevoelig verlies lijdt in het parlement over bijvoorbeeld een z.g. moneybill, een staatsbudget. Eind 2005 verloor het kabinet bestaande uit Liberalen onder toenmalig minister-president Paul Martin het vertrouwen na een directe motie van wantrouwen. Het was de eerste maal in de Canadese parlementaire geschiedenis dat dit gebeurde. De aanleiding was het z.g. Sponsorship Scandal waarbij miljoenen dollars aan belastinggeld verdwenen, mede in de koffers van de regerende Liberalen en naar marketingbedrijven met connecties in de partij. De daarop volgende verkiezingen van 23 januari 2006 werden gewonnen door de Conservatieve Partij. A Parliament has a mandate of five years, but the Prime Minister can launch earlier elections. Also, earlier elections are held when the government loses the confidence of Parliament. This usually occurs during minority cabinets if the government suffers a sensitive loss in Parliament about, for example over a so-called money bill, a state budget. In late 2005, the government, consisting of Liberals under former Prime Minister Paul Martin, lost confidence after a direct motion of no confidence. It was the first time in Canadian parliamentary history that this happened. The occasion was the so-called Sponsorship Scandal involving millions of dollars of taxpayers’ money disappearing, partly into the coffers of the ruling Liberals and to marketing companies with connections in the party. The subsequent elections of January 23, 2006 were won by the Conservative Party. De rechtsprekende tak van de federale overheid wordt geleid door het Supreme Court of Canada, het Canadees Hooggerechtshof. The judicial branch of the federal government is headed by the Supreme Court of Canada. Provinciale politiek De provincies worden geleid door een premier die een provinciale regering leiden. Zoals op federaal niveau wordt de regering van een provincie geleid door de grootste partij in de provinciale volksvertegenwoordigingen. Een luitenant-gouverneur vertegenwoordigt de kroon in de provincies. De provincies hebben bevoegdheden over zaken als onderwijs, gezondheidszorg en provinciale infrastructuur. De provincie Quebec heeft bijzondere bevoegdheden als de enige geheel Franstalige provincie. De relatie van de provincies enerzijds en de federale overheid anderzijds is vaak gespannen. In Alberta bijvoorbeeld is er een gevoel dat “Ottawa” de provincie alleen bekritiseert en uitbuit ten behoeve van de armere provincies. Ook is er weerstand tegen de vele uitzonderingen die er gemaakt worden voor Quebec. Provincial politics The provinces are led by a premier who leads a provincial government. Like at the government level, the government of a province is directed by the largest party in the provincial assemblies. A lieutenant governor represents the Crown in the provinces. The provinces have jurisdiction over matters such as education, health care and provincial infrastructure. The province of Quebec has special powers as the only completely French-speaking province. The relationship between the provinces on one hand and the federal government on the other hand is often strained. In Alberta for example, there is a feeling that “Ottawa” only criticizes and exploits the provinces for the benefit of the poorer provinces. Also, there is resistance to the many exceptions made for Quebec. Nationale eenheid De eenheid van Canada staat vaak ter discussie. Voornamelijk de uitzonderlijke positie van de Franstalige gemeenschap in Quebec is een twistpunt. In 1980 en in 1995 werden er in die provincie referenda gehouden over mogelijke afscheiding van Canada. Vooral in 1995 werd dit voorstel maar nipt (met 50,6% van de stemmen) verworpen. National unity The unity of Canada is often discussed. Mainly the exceptional position of the French-speaking community in Quebec is a point of contention. In 1980 and in 1995 referendums were held in that province on possible secession from Canada. Especially in 1995, this proposal was narrowly (with 50.6% of the vote) rejected. Anderzijds heerst vooral recentelijk in het westen van Canada, met name in Alberta en Brits-Colombia, onvrede over het nationale beleid ten opzichte van hen, de zg. Western Alienation. Alberta heeft herhaaldelijk gesteld dat het een aantal van de speciaal aan Quebec toegekende rechten wil hebben wat betreft de zeggenschap over “binnenprovinciaalse” aangelegenheden. Een onderzoek onder bewoners van de vier westelijke provincies in 2005 gaf aan dat ongeveer één op de drie mensen afscheiding van Canada een goede zaak zouden vinden. On the other hand there was recently in western Canada, particularly in Alberta and British Columbia, discontent with national policies towards them, the so-called Western Alienation. Alberta has repeatedly stated that it wants to have some of the special rights granted to Quebec with regard to the control of “inter-provincial” matters. A survey of residents of the four western provinces in 2005 indicated that approximately one in three people would find secession from Canada to be a good thing. In november 2006 is er een resolutie aangenomen waarin de inwoners van de Franstalige regio Quebec worden erkend als natie binnen een verenigd Canada. De resolutie, ingebracht door minister-president Stephen Harper, werd met 266 stemmen voor en 16 tegen goedgekeurd. In November 2006 a resolution was adopted calling on the inhabitants of the French-speaking region of Quebec be recognized as a nation within a united Canada. The resolution, introduced by Prime Minister Stephen Harper, was passed, with 266 votes for and 16 against. Economie Canada is een economisch divers land. Het is lid van de NAFTA, de OECD en de G8 groep van rijkste industrielanden plus Rusland. Het BNP in 2003 bedroeg $999,94 miljard, wat neerkomt op $19.428 per hoofd van de bevolking. Economy Canada is an economically diverse country. It is a member of NAFTA, the OECD and the G8 group of most industrialized nations plus Russia. GDP in 2003 was $ 999.94 billion, which equates to $ 19,428 per capita. Ongeveer driekwart van de beroepsbevolking is werkzaam in de dienstensector die daarmee verreweg de belangrijkste is. Bosbouw, mijnbouw en visserij zijn eveneens belangrijke bronnen van inkomsten. Landbouw is vooral van belang in de prairies en delen van Ontario. De industriesector is relatief minder belangrijk in Canada. In het zuiden van Ontario is de automobielindustrie van belang, vooral in Windsor. Toronto is een wereldhandels- en zakencentrum terwijl Calgary het centrum van de olie- en aardgasindustrie is. About three quarters of the workforce is employed in the services sector that thus is by far the most important. Forestry, mining and fishing are also important sources of income. Agriculture is of particular importance in the prairies and parts of Ontario. The manufacturing sector is relatively less important in Canada. In southern Ontario, the automotive industry is important, especially in Windsor. Toronto is a global trade and business center, while Calgary is the center of the oil and gas industry. Voor de handelsbetrekkingen van Canada is de VS van essentieel belang. In 2004 bedroeg de export $315 miljard waarvan 85% naar de VS ging. Ook van de import uit andere landen is meer dan de helft uit de VS afkomstig. Ondanks deze relatie zijn de handelsbetrekkingen met de VS niet altijd even makkelijk mede doordat de regering vaak harde politiek bedrijft met de relatie met de VS voor politieke winst thuis. De grensovergang tussen Windsor, Ontario en Detroit, Michigan is de drukste internationale grensovergang in de wereld en ongeveer een kwart van de Canadese handel loopt via deze grens. Regarding trade relations of Canada, the US is essential. In 2004, exports were $ 315 billion of which 85% was to the US. Also, more than half of imports from other countries are from the US. Despite this relationship, the trade relations with the US are not always easy in part because the government often operates tough political relationships with the US for political gain at home. The border crossing between Windsor, Ontario and Detroit, Michigan is the busiest international border crossing in the world and about a quarter of Canada’s trade passes through this boundary. De munteenheid is de Canadese dollar (C$ of CAD), verdeeld in 100 cent. De waarde van de dollar varieert tussen de 65 en 80 eurocent (periode 2010-2015). The currency is the Canadian dollar (C$ or CAD), divided into 100 cents. The value of the dollar varies between 65 and 80 euro cents (2010-2015). Cultuur en bezienswaardigheden Cultuur in Canada kent met name Engelse en Franse invloeden alsmede de invloed van de Indiaanse en Inuitbevolking. Verder is de nabijheid van de Verenigde Staten ook van invloed op de Canadese cultuur. Samen met de Verenigde Staten vormt (vooral Engelstalig) Canada het hart van Anglo-Amerika. Culture and places of interest Culture in Canada has particular English and French influences, as well as the influence of the Indian and Inuit population. Further, the proximity of the United States also has an impact on the Canadian culture. Together with the United States, Canada (particularly English-speaking) forms the very heart of Anglo-America. De Royal Canadian Mounted Police en de Inuksuk zijn bekende Canadese symbolen. De nationale sporten in het land zijn lacrosse (officieel zomersport) en het ijshockey (officieel wintersport). Driemaal werden in Canada Olympische Spelen gehouden, te weten in 1976 (Montreal), 1988 (Calgary) en 2010 (Vancouver). The Royal Canadian Mounted Police and the Inuksuk are known Canadian symbols. The national sports in the country lacrosse (official summer sport) and ice hockey (official winter sport). The Olympic Games were held three times in Canada, in 1976 (Montreal), 1988 (Calgary) and 2010 (Vancouver). Canada bezit een divers landschap met veel ongetemde natuur. Enkele bekende nationale parken zoals Banff, Jasper Nationaal park, Waterton Glacier International Peace Park, Kluane, Nationaal park Nahanni en Nationaal park Gros Morne trekken veel bezoekers. Ook zijn er diverse minder bekende nationale parken en provinciale parken zoals Dinosaur Provincial Park in Alberta. Canada has a diverse landscape with plenty of untamed nature. Some well-known national parks like Banff, Jasper National Park, Waterton-Glacier International Peace Park, Kluane, Nahanni National Park and National Park Gros Morne attract many visitors. There are also several lesser-known national parks and provincial parks such as Dinosaur Provincial Park in Alberta. Historisch gezien zijn onder meer de historische wijk van Quebec en de Vikingnederzetting L’Anse aux Meadows belangrijk. Andere belangrijke bezienswaardigheden zijn de steden Toronto, Montreal en Vancouver. Belangrijke musea zijn onder andere het Royal Ontario Museum, het Museum of Civilization en het Glenbow Museum. Historically seen as important, there are, among others, the historic district of Quebec and the Viking settlement L’Anse aux Meadows. Other major attractions include the cities of Toronto, Montreal and Vancouver. Important museums include the Royal Ontario Museum, the Museum of Civilization and the Glenbow Museum. Canada kent ook vele festivals die wijde bekendheid genieten. Enkele belangrijke hiervan zijn het Tulip Festival in Ottawa en de Calgary Stampede. Canada also has many festivals that enjoy wide notoriety. A couple of important ones are the Tulip Festival in Ottawa and the Calgary Stampede. Sport De officiële nationale Canadese sporten zijn ijshockey en lacrosse. Hockey is een nationaal tijdverdrijf en de meest populaire kijksport in het land. Het is ook de sport het meest gespeeld door Canadezen, met 1,65 miljoen deelnemers in 2004. Zeven van Canada’s acht grootste stedelijke gebieden – Toronto, Montreal, Vancouver, Ottawa, Calgary, Edmonton en Winnipeg – zijn franchises in de National Hockey League (NHL) en er zijn meer Canadese spelers in de NHL dan van alle andere landen. Andere populaire sporten die toeschouwer trekken zijn curling en Canadian football, de laatste ook professioneel gespeeld in de Canadian Football League (CFL). Golf, honkbal, skiën, voetbal, cricket, volleybal, rugby league en basketbal worden op grote schaal gespeeld op jeugd- en amateursniveau, maar professionele competities en franchises komen niet veel voor. Sport The official national Canadian sports are ice hockey and lacrosse. Hockey is a national pass time and the most popular spectator sport in the country. It is also the most played sport by Canadians, with 1.65 million participants in 2004. Seven of Canada's eight largest city areas, Toronto, Montreal, Vancouver, Ottawa, Calgary, Edmonton and Winnipeg are franchises in the National Hockey League (NHL) and there are more Canadian players in the NHL than from all other countries. Other popular sports which attract viewers are curling and Canadian football, the latter also professionally played in the Canadian Football League (CFL). Golf, baseball, skiing, soccer, cricket, volleyball, rugby league and basketball are played on a large scale at youth and amateur levels, but professional competitions and franchises are not very common. In Canada hebben verschillende internationale sportevenementen plaatsgevonden, waaronder de Olympische Zomerspelen 1976 in Montreal, de Olympische Winterspelen 1988 in Calgary en het wereldkampioenschap voetbal onder 20 – 2007. Canada was het gastland voor de Olympische Winterspelen 2010 in Vancouver en Whistler, British Columbia. In Canada there have been various international sporting events, including the 1976 Summer Olympics in Montreal, the 1988 Winter Olympics in Calgary and the World Cup under 20 – 2007. Canada was the host country for the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver and Whistler, British Columbia. Nationale symbolen De nationale symbolen van Canada zijn beïnvloed door natuurlijke, historische en Aboriginalbronnen. Het gebruik van het esdoornblad als een Canadees symbool dateert uit de vroege 18e eeuw. De Maple Leaf is afgebeeld op Canada’s huidige en vorige vlaggen, op de penny en op het wapen van Canada. Andere prominente symbolen zijn de bever, Canadese gans, de ijsduiker, de Kroon, de Royal Canadian Mounted Police en meer recent de totempaal en Inuksuk. National symbols The national symbols of Canada are influenced by natural, historical, and Aboriginal sources. The use of the maple leaf as a Canadian symbol dates to the early 18th century. The maple leaf is depicted on Canada’s current and previous flags, on the penny and on the coat of arms of Canada. Other prominent symbols include the beaver, the Canada goose, the loon, the Crown, the Royal Canadian Mounted Police and, more recently, the totem pole and Inukshuk. Nationale feestdag De nationale feestdag van Canada is 1 juli: Canada Day, de dag waarop in 1867 de Confederatie van Canada (Dominion of Canada) tot stand kwam. De feestdag werd eerst Dominion Day genoemd en werd in 1879 voor het eerst gevierd. Sinds 1982 is de huidige naam in gebruik. National holiday The national holiday of Canada’s July 1: Canada Day, the day on which in 1867 the Confederation of Canada (Dominion of Canada) was established. The holiday was first called Dominion Day and was celebrated for the first time in 1879. Since 1982, the current name has been in use. Canada Day wordt vaak uitbundig gevierd met optochten en vuurwerk. In Ottawa zijn er evenementen rondom de parlementsgebouwen. Canada Day is often celebrated with parades and fireworks. In Ottawa, there are events around the Parliament Buildings. Eten De Canadese keuken varieert sterk tussen de verschillende regio’s van Canada. Er zijn aanzienlijke overlappingen tussen Canadees eten en het eten in de rest van Noord-Amerika, maar veel gerechten zijn uniek of hebben unieke versies die alleen gevonden worden in Canada. Kanshebbers voor de titel van nationaal Canadees voedsel zijn onder andere Poutine en botertaarten. Feit is dat Canada ’s werelds grootste producent van esdoornsiroop is. Food Canada’s cuisine varies widely in different regions of Canada. There are significant overlaps between Canadian food and food in the rest of North America, but many dishes are unique or have unique versions that are found only in Canada. Contenders for the title of national Canadian food include poutine and butter tarts. The fact is that Canada is the world’s largest producer of maple syrup. De drie oudste keukens van Canada hebben First Nations, Engelse en Franse wortels. Deze traditionele keuken van Engels Canada hangt nauw samen met Britse en Amerikaanse gerechten, terwijl de traditionele keuken van Frans Canada zich heeft ontwikkeld uit de Franse keuken en de winterse omstandigheden van bonthandelaren. Met de daaropvolgende golven van immigratie in de 18e en 19e eeuw uit Centraal-, Zuid- en Oost-Europa en vervolgens uit Azië, Afrika en het Caribisch gebied werden de regionale keukens later aangevuld. De Joodse immigrantenstroom naar Canada eind 1800 speelt ook een belangrijke rol op de levensmiddelen in Canada. Het Montreal-stijl bagel en Montreal-stijl gerookt vlees zijn beide soorten voedsel die ontwikkeld zijn door de Joodse gemeenschap in Montreal. The three oldest cuisines from Canada have First Nations, English and French roots. The traditional cuisine of English Canada is closely related to British and American cuisine, while the traditional cuisine of French Canada has evolved from French cuisine and the winter conditions of fur traders. With subsequent waves of immigration in the 18th and 19th century from Central, Southern and Eastern Europe and then from Asia, Africa and the Caribbean, the regional cuisines were added later. The Jewish immigrant flow into Canada at the end of the 1800s also played an important role in food in Canada. The Montreal-style bagel and Montreal-style smoked meat are both types of food that have been developed by the Jewish community in Montreal. ---- Adapted from Wikipedia: https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canada 16 dec 2015 The English text is translated from the original Dutch text. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License. De tekst is beschikbaar onder de licentie Creative Commons Naamsvermelding/Gelijk delen, er kunnen aanvullende voorwaarden van toepassing zijn. c